Aircraft passenger entertainment and inflight communications services often includes an electrical AC power outlet or USB port for powering and recharging batteries in various electronic devices. The USB port can also serve as a communication link to the internet, satellite or onboard content. Many regional type of aircraft have been originally configured without power or communications hubs and outlets. Retrofitting this type of aircraft with a USB power and communications hub mounted to a sidewall seat track and suitable outlets frequently occurs.
Regional passenger aircraft have the outboard seat track uniquely mounted to the sidewall of the aircraft cabin and to a standard inboard floor mounted seat track. Passenger seats have a metal chassis structure removably mounted to the side wall and floor seat tracks and tubular beams spanning between the mounting assemblies. Seat backs, seat pads and armrests are mounted to the chassis.
Passenger aircraft seats must comply with rigid safety standards. Even minor modification of an existing seat assembly exceeding a ±3% change to the empty seat weight is not allowed unless significant, time consuming and costly dynamic testing is accomplished to ensure airworthiness certification standards are maintained. In addition, the time taken to modify each seat assembly is substantial resulting in aircraft downtime. Downtime represents a significant cost to an airline, and must be minimized to make such an undertaking feasible.
Therefore modifying existing passenger seats that do not have a power and communications hub and electric AC power or USB outlets, to then install a power and communications hub and the AC power and USB outlets is difficult without incurring delays, the costs of retesting and recertifying the seats, and the cost of an idle aircraft. In particular regional aircraft with sidewall seat tracks have limited cabin space for alternative locations for power and communications hubs other than onto the seat assemblies where they can interfere with the limited under seat luggage stowage area.
Features that distinguish the present invention from the background art will be apparent from review of the drawings of the invention described below.